Broken Promise
by hatakecandra
Summary: Memiliki seseorang untuk dilindungi, akan membuatmu lebih kuat. Jika kemudian satu-satunya orang yang kaujaga tidak bisa kaulindungi. Apa yang akan kau perbuat? Melindungi seseorang dari dunia bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi jika kau harus memilih antara penderitaan atau kesakitan. Mana yang kau pilih?


**Memiliki seseorang untuk dilindungi, akan membuatmu lebih kuat.**

Kakashi berjalan menapaki tanah hutan. Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup kini mengawasi ke sekitar, dan yang terpenting gadis berambut cokelat di sebelahnya, Rin.

"Kakashi-kun, apakah kau benar-benar tahu kemana kita akan pergi?" Rin bertanya sambil mengikuti Kakashi. Rambut perak Kakashi memantulkan cahaya matahari itu tidak menoleh saat Rin menatapnya.

"Ya..." gumamnya.

"Kita tersesat, kan?" Rin menghela napas dalam-dalam. Untuk seorang jenius seperti Kakashi, Kakashi memang terkadang membuat Rin tidak mengerti.

"Sedikit," Gumam Kakashi tenang. "Kita hanya menjelajahi daerah sekitar, sebelum aku mencari jalan keluar, dan arah mana yang seharusnya kita tuju."

"Oh begitu… baiklah. Tapi bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Kita sudah berjalan seharian. Eh di situ ada tempat yang bersih!"

"Hm, terserah."

Sesungguhnya Kakashi tidak suka menunda-nunda perjalanan, ia juga tidak suka diminta. Tapi ini suara Rin yang merayap ke indra pendengarannya, jadi ia turuti sesuai yang gadis itu katakan.

**Jika kemudian satu-satunya orang yang kaujaga tidak bisa kaulindungi. Apa yang akan kau perbuat?**

Kakashi tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja ia dikelilingi kurang dari tiga puluh detik, oleh shinobi Kirigakure. Parahnya yang mengepungnya bukanlah genin atau chuunin, melainkan Jounin dan ANBU.

Dalam hati Kakashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Brengsek, harusnya aku lebih hati-hati. Kehilangan Obito dalam perjalanan ini belum lama tadi sudah membuatnya cukup terpuruk. Bagaimana bisa ia selalu lengah dalam setiap serangan musuh?

Sialan!

Tempat yang dimaksud Rin bersih adalah pinggir lapangan hutan. Maka tak ada celah bagus untuk melarikan diri. Keduanya berdiri. Kunai ditarik dengan kuda-kuda antipatif.

Kakashi tidak ingin menjadi pasif yang menunggu musuh menyerangnya duluan. Tapi tubuhnya, terutama kepalanya, masih terasa sakit karena mata kirinya belum lama menerima organ baru dari sahabatnya, Obito.

Dipikirkannya sekali lagi keselamatan timnya yang hanya ia berdua dengan Rin saja.

Kakashi mengambil keputusan. Ia harus menggunakan _itu_.

**Melindungi seseorang dari dunia bukanlah hal yang mudah.**

Mereka berdua kelelahan dan terengah-engah. Penyerangan ini tidak seimbang. Karena musuh Kakashi dan Rin adalah orang yang jelas-jelas di atas mereka.

Mereka pun kalah jumlah.

Rin terengah-engah. Mata kiri Kakashi berdenyut-denyut. Sudah beberapa jam sejak Obito memberinya mata. Ternyata Kakashi masih belum terbiasa menggunakannya. Ia juga merasa cakranya cepat habis saat ia mencoba menggunakan mata barunya.

Kakashi sering mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Rin bukan petarung yang hebat sedangkan Obito biasanya lebih sering kesulitan daripada membantu. Jadi seharusnya Kakashi bisa mengatasi ini sendiri sebagaimana dirinya yang biasanya.

Tapi di tempat ini, untuk pertama kali Kakashi merasa akan berakhir. Bahkan dengan sharingan, Kakashi tidak bisa melihat bagaimana mereka bisa lolos dengan luka yang tidak terlalu fatal nantinya.

Kecuali keajaiban terjadi. Tapi ini adalah pertarungan, dan keberuntungan tidak selalu menyertainya.

Kakashi melirik Rin.

Rin.

Kakashi mengerutkan alis peraknya dan mulai menyembunyikan ketakutan besarnya. Mereka tidak akan melukai Rin. Aku akan melindunginya. Itulah yang sempat ia janjikan pada Obito karena rekan setimnya itu yang meminta.

Tapi ternyata, Kakashi tidak pandai menyimpan janji.

**Tapi jikau kau harus memilih antara penderitaan atau kesakitan. Mana yang kau pilih?**

"... Kakashi ..."

Bahkan pada masa-masa tersialnya, Kakashi merasa payah dan menutupi kesengsaraan hatinya. Itulah kelebihannya, kejeniusannya. Bahkan jika ia hampir gagal, ia akan berjuang untuk terus mengokohkan dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi tahu dunia shinobi bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk orang-orang yang hidup di dalamnya. Shinobi sepertinya dituntut untuk melalui banyak cobaan dan belajar dari banyak kekerasan.

Kakashi kenal seperti apa musuhnya. Mereka tidak akan membunuh, tapi menyiksa dulu hingga berminggu-minggu akan dibuat sekarat sampai tawanan mereka memohon untuk mati sekalian.

Cara yang sangat kejam.

Ia juga tahu bahwa untuk menggunakan mata barunya, adalah cara yang tersulit karena diharuskan mengotori tangannya dengan darah seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya. Dekat dalam artian sahabat, atau mungkin pecinta…

Kakashi tahu persis apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia menerima beban itu dari awal, sejak Obito memberatkan pundaknya. Dan sekarang ia juga akan mereima konsekuensi dan rasa bersalahnya setelah ini.

Crasshh…

Tepalak tangan Kakashi yang telah dipendari petir biru berderak setelah Kakashi menariknya dan kini sudah menembus dada Rin.

Saat itu, ia merasakan dadanya robek. Sama seperti Rin.

Sesungguhnya Kakashi sudah tahu, bagaimana perasaan yang ia miliki untuk gadis itu beberapa waktu terakhir.

Tapi kalau ia harus menyaksikan Rin disiksa, Kakashi lebih memilih membebaskan Rin dari kesakitan panjang dengan kesakitan singkat. Dari tangannya sendiri.

Mungkin jika mereka nantinya dilahirkan di waktu dan kesempatan yang lain, perasaan itu bisa berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain, dan tidak akan ada air yang membuat mata Kakashi mengkilat seperti saat ini.

Dia tahu, mungkin telah membuat Obito di alam sana ikut menangis karena ...

**Jalan hidup shinobi adalah jalan yang dipenuhi pembantaian.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Maaf kalau tidak jelas, saya masih baru, mohon masukkannya.


End file.
